


Mine

by sasstrick



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Nickels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick





	Mine

“Come on, Lucky, it’s gonna be fun. You’ve been sitting in front of that TV all day,” Kelly ranted, dragging Nick by his fingers into the bar that was a few miles from his cabin. It was a backwoods bar, but it was nice. The Sox played today. And lost. And then Nick pouted, watching crappy scifi movies till the sun went down. Kelly was over it, restless beyond belief. He needed to get out of the house.  

“I want cheese fries,” Nick smiled, tugging at Kelly to slow down and let their fingers tangle, palm to palm as Kelly led him towards the booths. The bar wasn’t crazy packed, but most of the booths were taken so they were forced to stand at the bar. Kelly let his gaze flutter over the room as Nick ordered for them and he saw a local band setting up in the corner. He recognized the drummer from playing here a few times with other groups and when he spotted Kelly, he smiled and waved, setting his sticks down while the rest of the band set up.

“Abbott! How you doing man?” Scott greeted, pushing through the thickening crowd. Kelly smiled, shaking his hand and let himself get pulled into a hug that lingered a little too long.

“Been better, the Sox ate ass tonight, so Nicko got grumpy, but I suppose I’ll live,” He smiled crookedly as Nick came up behind him with his beer. He eyed Scott a bit before settling against Kelly’s side.

“You must be Nick!” Scott smiled, offering his hand for him to shake and Nick smiled softly, nodding. He turned his gaze to Kelly as Scott continued to ask Kelly about things. Nick noticed the way Scott’s eyes lingered on Kelly’s lips and he pursed his lips, glaring a bit.

“You in the band?” Nick asked, interrupting whatever Scott had been saying. Kelly turned to him, confused at his tone.

“Yeah, we’re about to go on. You guys should come on back after the show, do a few rounds,” He told Kelly, letting his hand rest on Kelly’s forearm.

“Sounds good!” Kelly smiled as Scott nodded, blushing a bit and turning to join his friends on stage. Kelly waved him off and turned back to the bar to retrieve Nick’s fries, completely unperturbed. Nick decided not to say anything. Kelly was unaware mostly, he assumed. He wouldn’t make a big deal about it.

“Wanna try to sit somewhere?”He asked, sliding a hand around Kelly’s waist and squeezing as Scott’s band started.

“Booth!” Kelly yelled over the music, pointing over to the corner where a booth had opened up. Nick nodded, leading the way and beat another couple to the seats. Kelly smiled, pressing his lips to Nick’s in a quick, chaste thank you.

“You realize he wants you, right?” Nick called over the noise and Kelly cocked his head, not hearing Nick. He scooped up some cheesy fries and stuffed them into his mouth.

“Food’s hot!” He called back, nodding enthusiastically and Nick sighed, taking a long gulp of his beer.

It wasn’t a long set. Just enough time for them to finish their fries and order another round. Nick watched Scott closely as the guy high fived some people and look over some heads. He stopped on Kelly, just Nick thought he would.

“We should take a trip down to Baltimore soon, visit with Ty and Zane,” Kelly said absently, playing with Nick’s palm. Nick nodded, watching Scott skirt around tables to get to them.

“Kels!” He called, waving. Nick’s gaze slitted at him using his nickname and he turned back to Kelly.

“We moving to the back?” Kelly smiled, getting up and pulling at Nick’s arm. Nick stood stiffly, watching them.

“Yep! We got a keg!” Scott smiled, reaching out to grip Kelly’s wrist and pull him. Nick followed them and went out the side door to the back patio where the party was. He felt old. An odd feeling. The patio was filled with 20 year olds and little shits he usually dropped on parents’ porches at 3AM for being out past curfew. Scott wasn’t must older than the group, mid to late 20s. Nick helped himself to the keg and followed Kelly to where Scott was.

“You live around here, don’t you?” Scott asked Kelly. Kelly nodded, taking a long gulp of his drink, his eyes sparking proof of his heavy buzz.

“Yep, right down the road!” He smiled, swaying a bit and Nick smirked knowingly. Drunk Kelly was his favorite Kelly. Okay, all Kellys were his favorite, but drunk Kelly was fun as hell in bed.

“We should hang out sometime, you got a lot of land right? We could take out some 4 wheelers, maybe hunt a bit,” Scott offered and Kelly nodded.

“That’d be fun! I’m going to Boston for a few weeks after this weekend, but I’ll be back next month!” Kelly said and Scott smiled, stepping closer.

“We should hang out before you leave town,” He said and Kelly laughed.

“He’s busy,” Nick spoke up, stepping closer and Scott’s face fell a little, letting his gaze fall on Nick.

“Are you one of Kelly’s old recon buddies, then?” He asked and Nick let the corner of his mouth quirk up and his slid a hand over Kelly’s hip.

“Something like that,” He said, pulling Kelly close and turning his head in to press to Kelly cheek. Kelly smiled goofy and bumped his shoulder against Nick’s, jarring him.

“You can come, too,” Scott offered, grasping at straws. Nick sighed nodding.

“Alright,” He said simply and turned his shoulder in and turned Kelly to him. “Baby, can we go home?” He asked softly, letting his hands skim up Kelly’s arms. Kelly smiled, knowing what he was doing. He shook his head at Nick and bit his lip, looking up at him through his lashes.

“Scott has a keg,” Kelly said, knowing the look in Nick’s eyes and wanting to tease him. Scott stood there awkwardly, watching them and scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable.

“I’m tired,” Nick said, leaning down and kissing Kelly hard. Kelly gasped a little, surprised by the assault, but quickly recovered, wrapping around Nick and handing off his drink to a dumbfounded Scott.

“Time for bed, night Scott! Call me!” Kelly called, breaking off Nick and gripping his arm, dragging him out into the alleyway and towards the car.

“Finally,” Nick grunted, catching up to Kelly and stopping him, pressing him to the side of the car and pressing his body to him. He kissed him again, biting at Kelly’s lip.

“What’s gotten into you,” Kelly breathed, angling his neck for Nick to kiss.

“You cannot tell me you didn’t know Scott had a hard on for you,” Nick breathed, pulling back to look at Kelly.

“Oh, yeah right!” Kelly laughed, pushing against Nick’s chest. When Nick’s expression stayed set, Kelly’s dropped. “Holy shit, really?” He asked, letting off a big, loud, Kelly Abbott laugh. Nick smiled, shaking his head and burying his face in Kelly’s shoulder. “I mean, I’m not terribly surprised, who wouldn’t want this?” Kelly wiggled, laughing more when Nick groaned.

“Kelly! You forgot your cell phone!” Nick heard Scott call from somewhere behind him and Kelly laughed at him stiffening. Nick reared back up and swooped in to take Kelly’s mouth again, turning Kelly’s laugh into a needy moan. He pressed himself hard to Kelly’s front and ground himself against him, letting his tongue push passed Kelly’s teeth.

Scott skidded to a halt somewhere behind them and groaned, skittering a bit before awkwardly tossing the phone to Kelly’s feet just as Kelly’s legs moved up to wrap around Nick’s waist.

When Scott was gone, Nick pulled away, breath coming out in bursts and smiled.

“You play so dirty!” Kelly yelled, pushing him off and Nick laughed, reaching for his waist.

“It’s how I do, baby,” He crooned, nuzzling Kelly’s cheek.

“Shut up and get in the car, O,” Kelly smiled, shaking his head and getting into the passenger seat. “I want you in me in less than 15 minutes so you better floor it,” He pointed, shutting the door. Nick smiled, reaching down to grab Kelly’s phone and hustling it to the driver’s side.

“As you wish,” He said, flooring it to the cabin. 


End file.
